The Battle
by fanjimmy
Summary: This story is about Jimmy and Cindy being in the same Tai Chi class.
1. The Tutor

The Battle  
  
"Neutron hurry up and give me your lunch money" said Butch, holding Jimmy by the shirt impatiently during recess while everyone was watching.  
  
"No" said Jimmy bravely "you took my lunch money for long enough and everyone around them started saying: Dead man walking  
  
"Jimmy, just give him your lunch money" asked Carol.  
  
"No" said Jimmy again "I'm sick of this guy taking my lunch money and making me go hungry."  
  
"So, Jimmy" asked Sheen "if you die can I have your stuff."  
  
"I'm not going to die Sheen," said Jimmy angrily.  
  
"When you die Neutron, which happens to be today" said Cindy happily "I will be the smartest kid in school."  
  
"Sadly for you Vortex," said Jimmy smartly "that won't be for a very long time." Cindy looked at him angrily.  
  
"Any last words Neutron?" asked Butch getting ready to punch Jimmy in the face. "Yeah," said Jimmy " you suck."  
  
After Jimmy said that Butch punched him so hard he almost lost five teeth, had to go home and did not awake for two days.  
  
When he woke, in his bed, he had a huge headache and up his mother cried, yelled for happiness and showered him with kisses.  
  
"Oh, my baby is awake," yelled Judy happily and trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Mom, please," said Jimmy "do you have to yell."  
  
"Sorry" said Judy "hugging him more."  
  
"Much better" said Jimmy "where's dad."  
  
"Your father felt so depressed for the last two days, that he did not eat any pie at all, didn't have any toast either or play with his ducks."  
  
"Boy he must be feeling depressed" said Jimmy shocked of what his mother said about his father.  
  
"What about Goddard?" ask Jimmy looking around.  
  
"Goddard has been depressed to that he hasn't eaten at all. He has been in the lab all day"  
  
"Sugarbogger" said a depressed voice from downstairs "I'm home."  
  
"Hugh, come up here quick" said Judy "Jimmy is awake."  
  
After Judy said that Hugh rushed up the stairs and had a smile on his face.  
  
"Good to see you awake Jimbo" said Hugh happily  
  
"Jimmy, your father and I have been talking and we think you should take martial arts so this won't happen again."  
  
"What?" Jimmy yelled, causing his head to hurt more.  
  
"Now no arguments young man, you are taking martial arts starting tomorrow." After Judy said that she left.  
  
"Sorry, Jim-jam she forced me too" said Hugh  
  
"Hugh", Judy screamed  
  
"Coming sugarboogger" said Hugh nervously.  
  
Jimmy didn't go to school tomorrow and didn't hear anything from Sheen or Carol. Around 4:50 he left for his martial arts lesson. His mother drove him there and the whole ride was quiet. They got there at 4:55 and Judy walked him in. It was the Retroville community collage. Jimmy noticed a banner when he walked in that said: Tai Chi, the best of martial arts.  
  
"So, I'm taking Tai Chi?" Jimmy asked his mom  
  
"That's right," she said happily.  
  
"Tai Chi" thought Jimmy to himself "why does that sound so familiar to me."  
  
They went down a hallway until they came to a room with the numbers 222 read.  
  
When they went in they found people stretching and a blond girl about Jimmy's size and age with her back to them and talking to the teacher.  
  
"That must be the teacher," said Judy  
  
And they walked over to the teacher after Judy said that. "Excuse Me," said Judy "my son is the new student here and his name is Jimmy Neutron."  
  
After Judy said that the little blond girl turned around and it was (you were right) Cindy Vortex.  
  
"Ah, yes, Jimmy Neutron, the new student" said the teacher. He was a black and a very muscular man. "We will introduce him to our other students and we will start." Cindy never took her eyes off Jimmy and visa versa. After Jimmy was introduced to everybody, the teacher asked everyone to be at a straight line.  
  
"Now then" sense all of you are ahead the Jimmy, he is going to need a tutor.  
  
After he said that everybody raised their hand but Cindy (of course).  
  
"I pick, my best student, Cindy"  
  
After he said that both Jimmy and Cindy both asked to go to the bathroom and left without an answer and screamed so loud that one of the windows broke.  
  
I will write the next chapter soon. 


	2. Sweeped

After Jimmy and Cindy did not come back to the bathroom after fifteen minutes, the teacher sent a boy and a girl to the bathrooms to tell them to hurry up. After Jimmy had herd someone's footsteps he turned around.  
  
"Hello?" asked Jimmy  
  
"Hi, new guy," said the student "it's me Paul."  
  
"Oh" said Jimmy surprised.  
  
Paul was a black boy and was about 5- foot tall, had brown eyes and black hair.  
  
"Why did you and Cindy screamed?" said Paul giggling.  
  
"Because Cindy and I are rivals."  
  
"Oh, because you two screamed so loud that a window cracked."  
  
"Cindy screamed too."  
  
"Yeah, you didn't here her?"  
  
"No, because I was screaming so hard that my ears were ringing."  
  
Paul kind of laughed.  
  
"Teacher wants you and Cindy to come back to the classroom."  
  
"O.K." said Jimmy happily and they walked out together.  
  
(Now to the girls bathroom.)  
  
Cindy was about to go out when the girl opened the door and accidentally hit Cindy in the face.  
  
"Oh, sorry Cindy," said the girl.  
  
"It's O.K., Mary," said Cindy ribbing her noise  
  
"Why did you and the new kid scream?" asked Mary.  
  
"Because me and Nerdtron are rivals at school," said Cindy angrily.  
  
"His name is Nerdtron?" asked Mary "I thought his name was Neutron."  
  
Mary was a tall blonde girl and with blue eyes  
  
"His name is Neutron," said Cindy "I just call him thought because I want to."  
  
"Oh," said Mary "are you two together?"  
  
"No," said Cindy blushing "what makes you think that?"  
  
"Because you two act like a married couple," said Mary stupidly.  
  
"You are real stupid, you know that?" said Cindy angrily.  
  
"I was just saying," said Mary "well anyway the teacher wants you to come back to class."  
  
"O.K." said Cindy feeling much better.  
  
When they got out there, Jimmy and Cindy saw each other and did not talk to each other, while they walked down the hall, Paul and Mary was whispering to each other that Jimmy and Cindy could not hear them. Eventually, the got to the room and all the students was talking to each other and staring at them with their hands covering their mouths.  
  
"Good to see you both again," said the teacher smiling at them "now if you two can stop walking and screaming out we can begin our lesson." "Now Cindy you will go to the back room and give Jimmy, here, some warm-ups to do and you two will do some self- defense techniques to do."  
  
"Yes, teacher," moaned Cindy and she and Jimmy walked to the back room. Once in the back room Cindy was acting mean.  
  
"Now listen Neutron," said Cindy "when you answer me you will answer: Yes, Master Cindy.  
  
"Yes, Master Cindy" moaned Jimmy.  
  
"Good Neutron, nice to see you tap respect me" said Cindy, while Jimmy got angry "now do 50 sit- ups, push- ups, and splits.  
  
"Yes, Master Cindy," said angrily.  
  
After he did his warm- ups, Jimmy felt so refreshed "I never felt so energetic" he thought.  
  
"Now Neutron" said Cindy sitting down "we will be doing some self- defense techniques."  
  
"Yes, Master Cindy," said Jimmy  
  
"Now come here," said Cindy  
  
"Yes, Master Cindy"  
  
He came in front as he was ordered to do and Cindy swepped him down to the ground.  
  
"Ouch," said Jimmy.  
  
"Now you do the same thing," instructed Cindy  
  
Jimmy thought for a minute and did the same thing and swepped Cindy down to the ground and stared into Cindy's emerald eyes and Cindy stared into Jimmy's ocean blue eyes. Their heads was getting closer together and was about to kiss when the teacher came in and said "Time to go" and Cindy and Jimmy pulled away so fast that he did not notice they were so close.  
  
"Yes, teacher," said both of them in unison and they walked out without saying a word. When they walked out of the back room they saw people whispering to each other and pointing at them at them and Jimmy and Cindy saw their mother's talking to each other. When they saw their kids they said goodbye and left. 


	3. DiaryJournal

On the way home Jimmy was kind of quiet, that is until his mother broke the silence.  
  
"So Jimmy, how was your first lesson?"  
  
"It was O.K., mom."  
  
"So, the teacher told Mrs. Vortex and I that Cindy is your tutor."  
  
"Yeah, mom."  
  
"Your father and I have already eaten dinner and we saved you some."  
  
"What did you have?"  
  
"Meatloaf"  
  
"Oh, great," said Jimmy sadly because he hated meatloaf.  
  
Jimmy was quiet for the rest of the trip home. He washed his face and hands, went downstairs, came up to his room to eat his dinner in his room and played with Goddard. Goddard sensed that something was wrong and letters flew on top of his screen.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, I swepped Cindy for some self- defense techniques and we almost.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We almost.. kissed."  
  
"You almost kissed Cindy Vortex. The very girl whom humiliated you ever sensed we moved here."  
  
"I can't believe it either, boy. But it almost happened. Look I don't want to talk about it any more, O.K."  
  
"O.K."  
  
After Jimmy and Goddard said that Goddard went shut down and Jimmy laid on his bed and wrote in his journal.  
  
Log: Today I started my Tai Chi classes and guess who was in it. That's right Cindy Vortex. The teacher made Cindy my tutor and we went to the bathroom screaming until Paul got me out of there. The teacher sent us into the back room. Then she made me do a lot of exercises. Then we did some self- defense techniques and I sweeped her and we almost kissed. I don't know how it happened. We just stared into each other eyes and we almost kissed when the teacher told us it was time to go. Maybe I should just sleep on it.  
  
He stopped writing in his journal and went to sleep.  
  
Now lets go to Cindy's ride home. She did the same thing as Jimmy and thought of tomorrow's plan for Jimmy. 


	4. Packet

Cindy woke up first. She did what she always did in the morning. She took a shower, ate her pancakes for breakfast and waited for a minute to wait for Libby.  
  
"Hi, Cindy"  
  
"Hi, Libby"  
  
"So, how was your Tai Chi class?"  
  
"The worst thing happened?"  
  
"What?" said Libby interested.  
  
"Nerdtron, joined my class."  
  
"Man, I feel sorry for you."  
  
"That's not the worst part."  
  
"What's the worst part?"  
  
"My teacher made me his tutor."  
  
"I feel more bad for you now."  
  
They finished the conversation, as they boarded the bus.  
  
Jimmy woke up then. He did the same thing as Cindy did.  
  
Took a shower, got dressed, ate his French toast for breakfast and took his jet pack to school, because he was too late to catch the bus. He arrived in about 10 minutes and almost hit Sheen and Carl and just landed on his feet. He landed and went to talk to Sheen and Carl.  
  
"Thanks for coming over and visiting me," said Jimmy "or even calling me."  
  
"It's not our fault Jimmy," said Carl nervously.  
  
"Yeah, Jimmy," said Sheen "nobody would testify against Bucth, because no one wouldn't want to get beat up like you did." Jimmy got mad at the getting beat up part. "So, the principal put on our permanent records "failure to corporate" so our parents put us on punishment."  
  
"How come you didn't call us?" said Carl.  
  
"Because I had a huge headache," said Jimmy, making something up.  
  
"Anyway," said Jimmy quickly, getting off the subject "I've got something to tell you and you will not believe it."  
  
"What is it Jimmy," said Sheen now really paying attention.  
  
"Well, my parents forced me to take.." Jimmy trailed off right then and there when he saw Cindy and Libby talking and coming this way. Cindy saw him and was talking mean Jimmy.  
  
"Well," said Cindy in a good mood "if it isn't Larry, Moe, and the eighth dwarf."  
  
"Very funny, Vortex" said Jimmy sarcastically.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to call me Master Cindy"  
  
Sheen, Carl and Libby had their mouths wide open when they heard what Cindy had just said.  
  
"We are not in class, Vortex"  
  
"Jimmy?" asked Carl.  
  
"What is it, Carl?" asked Jimmy, while still staring at Cindy  
  
"What's with the Master Cindy?"  
  
"As I tried to tell you before Vortex and Libby came," said Jimmy angrily "my parents forced me to take Tai Chi and I'm in Cindy's class and that's not the worst part about it."  
  
"What's worse than that?" asked Sheen  
  
"The teacher made her my tutor," said Jimmy regretfully.  
  
"I feel sorry for you," said Carl and Sheen in unison.  
  
Just then the bell rang and everybody went in and the whole day went by slowly and Sheen, Carl, Jimmy walked home with Jimmy. But before that they went to the Candy Bar for an hour. Jimmy was so depressed that he did not want to talk, because he had to endure yet another class with Cindy Vortex. He just sat there drinking a shake slowly daydreaming, while not listening to the argument about whom was better. Llamas or Ultralord. The whole walk they were quiet. When he got home his mother told him to get ready, because his class started in 10 minutes. He got ready in 2 minutes and got there in 6 minutes. When they got there he was told to stand in line and he was talking to Paul and Cindy to Mary. The teacher was giving out packets.  
  
"These packets are the key to getting your next belt," said the teacher while passing them out. "Study them because the testing starts in a week. Now, Cindy I want you and Jimmy to warm- up and start studying the packet."  
  
"Yes, teacher" said Jimmy and Cindy in unison.  
  
I will write the next chapter soon. 


	5. The tornament

On they're way to the back room; everyone was whispering and pointing as they walked by. Cindy and Jimmy looked at each other, snared and went to the back room. When they went to the back room, Cindy started talking.  
  
"Look, Neutron" said Jimmy angrily "I don't know what you did but, I want you to stop it right now."  
  
"Me" said Jimmy appalled "I thought it was you."  
  
"No way," said Cindy surprised  
  
"O.K., maybe we can ask Paul and Mary what's going on after class."  
  
"Good idea Neutron. I guess that big head of yours is good for something."  
  
"Be quiet, Master Cindy," said Jimmy angrily.  
  
"Let's get started," said Cindy angrily "lets start with.. Terminology  
  
"Yes, Master Cindy."  
  
After about ten minutes of terminology Jimmy memorized the whole entire packet of terminology and in time he memorized the whole entire packet.  
  
In two weeks, Jimmy tested and got his new belt. But being Jimmy you know that he is a quick learner so when the next opportunity came up to get his belt. He just simply got it. Again and again and again. He was so good that he and Cindy, in a few years of course, graduated as black belts at the same time. Over the years, their parents would not let them enter any martial arts tournaments, but now, being seventeen; they let them be at the martial arts tournaments.  
  
They were at the tournament and they were up last and they were fighting so well that they looked like they were doing "The Matrix" moves. Until they started using self-defense techniques and they both dropped out and went into the bathroom and again they had Mary and Paul to get them. They both asked Jimmy and Cindy what was wrong. They said that they loved each other and Paul and Mary both wanted them to say it to each other. So shyly, they both ran to each other in the hall and looked to each other's eyes and started talking.  
  
"So" said Jimmy looking at his feet.  
  
"So" said Cindy also looking at her feet.  
  
"I wanted to say that" both of them said together.  
  
"O.K.," said Jimmy "we are going to count to three and we will both say what we are going to say at the same tine."  
  
"O.K." said Cindy  
  
'1.2.3, I love you" said Jimmy and Cindy astonished and they both kissed each other and Paul and Mary looked at each other with a job well done and walked away.  
  
The End  
  
I know the last chapter was stupid but next story I'm going to write will be better. 


End file.
